Teenagers in Love
by Umine Yumeka
Summary: It's around the time where you meet the friends of your life, your dramatic relationships and exams as scary as hell. Rin is a teenager who has a painful past, in love with the same boy for years. Partly based on real life events.
1. Past and Present

_**So, as the summary says, this is a story partly based on real life events. This story is put together by me, Clover 33 and Alice 06 (my best friends who aren't online writers) who helped me with the plot. Love you guys ;)**_ _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. I only own the plot.**_ _ **I also don't own any of the song lyrics mentioned.**_

 _ **So without further ado, the story:**_

 _How long has this been going on~_

Ugh. There he goes again. If you're wondering who the heck is singing, it's Len. My sadly, seatmate and childhood best friend. Here we are, in the middle of a math lesson, learning about histograms or whatever, and he's singing. Someone make a call to the local mental hospital.

You know, when we were kids, we barely spoke to each other. Our meeting was because of our good grades. Something about being the best reader in class of some sort. Which I have no idea what it was because that was years ago. Anyhow, we only got close when we were 9. Our class teacher, Miss YueZheng miraculously decided to make us sit together. We were quite awkward at first, saying a hello and a short introduction. Then we got in choir, and we still stood next to each other. Jeez, for a boy, he can hit some really high notes.

So let's say we became good friends. And I just so happened to develop a teeny tiny crush on him. But I completely dismissed that thought when he told me he had a crush on Hatsune Miku. Miku is like a _goddess_. She has good grades, a pretty face, nice personality, money and basically everything good. Her long teal hair in pigtails just made the boys love her even more. Compared to her, I was _**nothing**_. (Still am) My short choppy blonde hair, my ugly eyes, my high-pitched annoying voice and my childishness are the worst. I decided to watch him from the sidelines. It was sad. The fact that Miku wasn't interested in a relationship just made me jealous. There I was, seeking a relationship, and the one boy that caught my eye happens to fall in love with a girl who doesn't like anyone. It got really frustrating.

The following year, I got transferred to a worse class. Trust me, having jealousy issues and school at the same time is not good. Then the bullying began. Tei Sukone was a brat. It began when I got the highest mark in English. My teacher always gave us different types of prizes to the 'better' students in class. That time, he brought some random prizes but one thing caught my eye- a piano Lego. Me being a nerd and loving legos, I picked that one, politely thanked him and returned to my seat. In recess, Tei walked over to me and said, "I want that Lego" I thought she was crazy, I mean, why would I give something I want and earned with hard effort to someone I barely know. So like any logical person would do, I refused. And then she asked the entire class to ignore me. And they _actually_ listened. During that whole year, I was alone. And Len? _Ptffffff_. He was serenading with Miku!

So a year of solitude passed, and I was back in Len's class. We had some type of invisible wall between us. Bit by bit, we broke it down and remained friends for the rest of the year. But deep in my heart, I knew he still liked Miku (who was in an even better class). And it really hurt.

Thanks to fate, we ended up in the same middle school, Vocaloid. Miku was in Crypton, a prestigious school.

So we're now 13. The year started off with a seat change according to our height. Miss Luo has to have something with Miss YueZheng because we sat together again. So the teacher asks us to introduce ourselves to each other. And I said, "Do we really need to though?"

He chuckled and answered, "Nah, we know each other well enough."

And the feelings that I buried deep within my heart came bouncing out.

I really _thought_ I had a chance with him. But I thought too soon.

We had a piece of homework-- to write about either:

A. A thank-you letter to time

B. The ferryman of my youth

C. Because of your existence, I am happy

And a bunch of other ones

I chose A and failed it miserably. He chose B. His writing was really well written, even the teacher said so, summarizing it in front of the whole class. (He got really embarrassed. Before the summarizing, he fled to the toilet and refused to come out) It spoke of a love story. A goofy, silly boy who fell in love with a goddess-like girl. Because he wanted to stay by her side, he studied harder, wanting to be in the same class with her. Saying that, love is like a dance, the person to teach you how to dance wouldn't be your dance partner in the end.(I think I've learned my lesson) Another saying that she was a puzzle piece he had searched for, to complete him. And so, a few years have passed, yet he still loves Miku. Even sometimes eating lunch together. (We can go outside the school for lunch on Fridays)

Back to the present, he is a real idiot. He always forgets to do his homework and copies mine in the morning. Like, I'm not even that good at school!

And maybe online fanfiction rubbed off on me because I'm turning into a stalker. I noticed some little things about him, Like:

I know he gives up on math when he starts singing in the middle of doing an equation.

His long yellow eyelashes that are way longer and thicker than mine.

How he falls asleep is every single lesson.

And how much of a math idiot he is.

 _It's ridiculous really. How he'll never be mine, yet I still care so much for him ._


	2. Mathematics and Physical Education

**_I am terribly sorry at how long I took to update this chapter. I just haven't been in the mood lately and school is really stressing me out. I hope you guys will be patient and wait for the reat of the chapters to come. The plot is already set, and I only need to transform those thoughts into words. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly~_

 _Sigh_. It's in the middle of a test, and he's still singing, I surprisingly finished early and am daydreaming. No, not about Len, but like the questions in life. Like, why do I exist? Why am I so ugly? How do I finish so fast? Why am I still stuck in an unrequited love? You know, the usual.

 _Ring_

Ah, there goes the bell. We passed our papers to the front, hearing him groaning while doing so.

"So, you're gonna fail?" I asked him. His head was buried in his hands.

"Most likely" he said, an uncertain look on his face. I giggled, "Well, better luck next time~" I said in a sing-song voice. We both knew that didn't really matter. Although he tries to learn how to do math, he never really gets it, no matter how many times I repeated the explanation.

We had a free period, our science teacher was sick, so can study on our own free will. I took out a book and started reading one of my favorite book series, Goddess Girls. (UM: No joke, I love that series. If anyone here is also a book worm, go check it out. It's about Greek myths plus high school. It also ships Persephone and Hades, Pandora and Epimetheus, Athena and Heracles, many more!)

"Hey, Rin" I felt his own poke my side. I turned towards Len to see him with his Maths textbook open to a page filled with questions. "Can you explain this question?" He pointed towards question no.4 :

Solve the following equation using the method of substitution.

｛y=x(plus)1 equation 1

｛y=4x-5 equation 2

Wait... Seriously?!?!?! "Len, which part do you not understand?" I asked him. "Ummm... All of it" he mumbled so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him. I closed my book, and took out a piece of paper. Copying the equation down first. "Okay, so we need to substitute equation 1 into equation 2." I grabbed his pen. I started to write the next procedures.

Sub equation 1 into equation 2,

X(plus)1=4x-5

-3x=-6

x=2

"Do you understand this part?" I asked him, turning to see if he was paying attention. He nodded without looking away from the paper.

"So now, we substitute x=2 into equation 1."

Sub x=2 into equation 1,

y=2(plus)1

y=3

"There, all done. Any questions?" I asked. He looked as if he was thinking, then answered "I think I understand most of it now." I shrugged, "Feel free to ask me if you don't understand."

We continued to work on our own stuff. I continued to read, and he eventually fell asleep. Not long after, the second bell rang, waking him up in the process.

 _Ring_

After a bit of yawning and stretching, he said drowsily "So, miss math genius," he turned to me with a teasing smile, "did you remember to bring your uniform today?" he asked. I was one of those students who hated Physical Education. Now, I know a lot of people love them, but I simply don't. The idea of running around in a circle only to end up with a cold feeling in your throat, doesn't seem fun to me. I still need to take it though. I could just not bring the uniform entirely as suggested by Len, but I have to take at least half of them to pass. They say that it doesn't matter if you're a natural at sports or pant after running a circle, as long as you bring your uniform every time, you'll pass. When I was a freshman, I totally believed this, oh how naive I was. At the end of the year, I got a D and I only forgot to bring my uniform once. My brother, Rinto, however, also got a D for not bringing his uniform half of the time. So it doesn't really matter. And plus, if they really wanted us to be healthy and do exercise, why not just not have an exam and let us have free style like foreign countries. Forcing us to do something we don't want to do versus letting us choose what to do. I don't need to tell you which is better. Geez, I'm rambling at this point. Let's continue.

"Oh I'm so offended! Of course I would bring my uniform. I am a good student after all." I sighed dramatically. It's times like this that I wish would never end. My best friend, Mayu came up to me, "Let's go already! Oh..." She said hastily. She's one of the few people to know I have a crush on Len. I dragged her out of the classroom while she giggled at my rosy cheeks.

We quickly walked down to the changing room and started to banter. "He's so in love with you" she started. "No he isn't silly" I argued back. "Yeah right, you two act like an old married couple" she teased. "W-we do not! He's just an idiot that needs someone to look after" I huffed. "Mmhmm"

 _~Time skip~_

"Today, boys and girls are going to play

volleyball together" several groans were heard. Including mine. "We're going to split into two teams. Boys and girls have to be evenly distributed between the two teams. The captain of both teams being Len and Gumi"

One by one, Len and Gumi started to pick the team members. I was clutching onto Mayu's hand, whimpering a 'don't leave me' every time someone's name was called.

"Rin" I heard someone call my name.

"What?" I asked without thinking. I looked up from the ground to see Len looking at me. 'You're on my team' he mouthed. I walked over to his area. Thoughts swirled in my mind. Why me? Len should be sure that I suck at sports, especially volleyball. Sighing I took a seat on the ground, and waited for the rest of my classmates to be sorted. Mayu was also in Len's team, nice.

"Okay, when I blow my whistle, the match begins. Any questions?" 'Can I leave?' I thought inside my head. "If not, then get ready."

 _Beep!_

The teacher blew the whistle and threw the ball, seeing which team would catch it first. I tried to help, but honestly, the ball was going everywhere except my direction. Len was so good at sports though. Each time he hit the ball, jumping up to reach it, slamming it towards the other team, his ponytail shaking along with his body, my heart throbbed a bit. All of a sudden, I heard Mayu cry, "Rin!" I turned towards the match. The ball was going straight towards my face. I was frozen. Isn't it funny how when we watch a movie or cartoon, and something bad's about to happen, for example a car running straight towards the character or something flying towards the character, they always stand still as if waiting for the impact. And as the viewer we yell at that character for not running away or at least avoid it. We usually say if we were said character, we would avoid that fast approaching something, not knowing what our bodies would do in such situation. But in that exact moment, I was struck was shock and fear. I couldn't move a muscle.

 _Smack!_

The ball hit me right in the face, the impact was so huge, I couldn't keep my balance. I fell to the ground, but before I could hit the wooden floor. Something warm, soft caught me. My hands immediately went to my face, hoping the pain would fade away.

"Rin! Are you okay?" I hear a muffled voice call my name. My vision was darkening, slowly fading into darkness. "L-len" I mumbled before giving in to the urge to sleep.

 ** _So, did you like it? The math scene really happened in real life. My friend was such a math idiot that he said he umderstood a bit only, haha. The PE thoughts are true btw, I hate it with a passion. If you think I ramble too much, please let me know. I got a little inspired by Monika from ddlc to try that. So, until next time, see ya!_** ** _*throws magical dust on myself and disappear in a cloud of smoke*_**


	3. Sick Room and Dark Thoughts of the Past

I have died every day, waiting for you~

Huh? What happened? Wasn't I in PE? Who's singing that?

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room. "Nnngh... Where am I?" I groaned. "Rin! You're awake! Thank goodness!" I turned my head to see Len sitting next to me. "Len?" I mumbled. "You don't remember what happened?" He asked, his eyes clouded with worry. Moments from PE class flashed through my mind. "I was in class playing volleyball... And then what happened?" I asked.

"You got hit by the ball, and fell unconscious" He said. Wait, what? "What time is it?!" I turned to him, finally understanding the situation. He turned to look at his watch, "11:30" "I was asleep for that long?!" I shouted. "Umm, yeah..." He said. Oh no, I missed so many lessons! I'm going to be so far behind... WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

Sensing that I'm having a mental breakdown, Len puts his hands on my shoulders, while I resist the urge to blush like a tomato, and said, "Breath in, breath out... Calm down Rin. If it makes you feel any better, I also missed classes." I stopped to think. "Huh? Why?" I asked. Normally when a student brings a sick student to the nurse's office, they leave straight afterwards leaving the student to rest. Why is Len still here?

Hold on a minute...

Len brought me here?!

"W-wait a sec, why did you bring me here?" I questioned. Len turned his head to the side, replying, "W-well you fell unconscious, and I-i got worried about you and I volunteered to bring you here" H-he got worried? A blush went to my cheeks. "Umm, T-thank you Len. But you really didn't have to... You missed so many classes now" He blinked before chuckling. "Geez Rin, you also focus on your studies." He patted my head. I resisted the urge to snuggle with him. "You really should be careful next time okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! I can die in peace now.

"G-geez stop doing that" I pushed his hand off my head after a lot of inner debate. "I'm not going to get any taller now." I said, turning my head in the opposite direction to try and hide my red face.

"Doesn't really matter, I'm taller than you anyways." He said teasingly. "Don't you forget banana boy, I used to be so much taller than you in Primary school." I argued. "Oh my dear orange princess, it doesn't matter cause I'm taller than you NOW" He returned. "H-hey! My uncle did research in America with our DNA, resulting that we have a DNA that's easy to grow taller and hard to become fat! (UY: true btw) Which means that I still might be taller than you in the future you juvenile boy!" I reasoned. "Ahem, might be, which also means you might NOT be, so who's the winner now tsundere?"

How dare him! "I-I'm not a tsundere! DUMMY!" The idiot. Our banter continued for a while, where I kept defending my height. I swear if I swim some more, I'll grow taller!

"Umm... Excuse me?" We both turned our heads, seeing the nurse looking at us with a sweat drop. "If you're feeling alright now, then you need to return to classes." She told me. "Ah, yes of course. I'll leave right now." I shot a glance towards Len, telling him 'let's go' in my mind, before heading out the door with him trailing behind me.

"Hey Len" I looked behind me, seeing his goofy smile. "Hm?" He asked nonchalantly. "Can you wait for me while I change? I don't want to head up alone." He nodded. "Sure, I'll wait here" He said, sitting down on a nearby bench.

Len's P.O.V (UY: gasp! We will finally know how he feels about her!)

Dammit. I couldn't protect her. I knew from the start that Rin really wanted to stay in the classroom and continue reading that book of hers. When she's concentrated on something, her eyes are filled with this flame of determination, making me fall for her even more. That's right. Len Kagamine is in love with Rin Kagami. When I was still in love with Miku, I met Rin. Immediately after I met her, I wanted to be friends with someone like her. She and I had so much fun. Everything changed in our last year of middle school, when we were alone in the playground, she asked me.

'What would you do if I commit suicide?'

I couldn't believe my ears. One of my best friends, one who always had a smile on her face, one who cheered me up in my worst times, one who was always joking around. Thoughts of anxiety were swirling through my thoughts. I looked into her eyes. Her eyes which no longer bore the beautiful twinkle, lifeless, filled with despair.

"D-dont do that" I choked out.

She turned to face me, her eyes brimming with tears. "B-but everyone hates me!" Her tears rolled down her cheeks, gathering at her chin, before dropping onto her uniform.

How could anyone hate her? Her beautiful smiles that could light up a room, her cerulean eyes sparkle with a childlike joy, her attempts at making everyone happy, sacrificing her own. How could anyone ever hate an angel like her?

I reached out my hand, and cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears away. She stared at me, her turquoise orbs shinning with tears. A color even more beautiful than Miku's teal. That moment, I realized, I love Rin. Explaining the loud thumping in my heart every time I saw her, the smile that graced my lips unconsciously when she texted me.

I pulled her into my arms and buried her face in my chest, wanting to protect her from the world. I felt my uniform get wet. "Shhhhh... It's okay. Everything's going to be alright. Don't be so negative" I tried to think of something smart to say to her. One wrong move and she'll be gone.

"Len" I heard her whisper. I pulled away a little and looked down at her. Her swollen dewy eyes and puffed up cheeks, making her look even more like an innocent child. "Hm?" I asked, not sure how to respond. "M-maybe this is weird or farfected" She stared straight into my eyes. "B-but, could you please promise that you'll always be my friend?" She looked so desperate, like I was her last hope. "Of course I will." I replied with confidence, before hugging her one more time.

After that, we got into the same school. Even though were in different classes, I still got to stay close to her. When we had a school gathering, I would sneak a glance towards her, laughing with her friends with a devious smirk. That just meant she was challenging the teacher in her mind. My cute angelic devil.

After one year, I finally found out why she was suicidal. We had a piece of writing with three different topics. She chose to write a thank-you letter to time. The entire process, she looked lost in thought, pouring her heart out with each sentence. When we were both done, we exchanged our pieces, which I refused at first because it's a pathetic love story about me wanting to be in the same class as her, then she begged me with her puppy dog eyes, and I agreed because it's irresistible. The content was beautiful. How she was bullied before she met me, how she hated her life, how she chose to hide everything behind her smile. And the reason of her suicidal thoughts, expectations. Her parents were both teachers, both intelligent and familiar with the school system. Her brother was a genius, scoring full marks on a few subjects, and the top 5 students in his year. She was a nobody. She knew she had to get into his brother's school, the only way to save her future. But her elementary school grades were bad, really bad, she had to stay up late every night, studying. And finally her work payed off. She got into this school, and she thanked time for growing up with her. I shot her a glance, seeing her absorbed into my story. When she was done, she looked up at me with a knowing smile, "Miku, huh?" How my heart shattered at those words.

"No, I told you I let go of her" I replied, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Sure, sure" She said nonchalantly.

In the end, my piece was deemed one of the best in the class, while Rin's failed. How rude of the teacher, I comforted her with a "you'll do better next time", and she laughed it off, saying it didn't matter to her. As if. I saw the sorrow in her eyes when she first saw her grade. She still likes to hide her feelings, huh?

Anyways, back to the present. My plan was to get her on the same team with me, which became really easy cause the teacher picked me as leader, and direct the ball as far away from her as possible. I failed so miserably, that she even got hurt in the end. I begged the nurse to let me stay beside her, even if it meant losing my manly pride. Without thinking, I began to sing a song. A Thousand Years. And then I insulted her by saying she's short. God I'm so useless. I facepalmed.

"Len? What's wrong?" I heard an angelic voice. I looked up to see Rin in her uniform, holding her PE uniform in another bag. She looked so beautiful. Even though the uniform is the same for all girls, I still think she's gorgeous. Her long-sleeved button up blouse, her perfectly triangular shaped tie with her favorite treble clef tie clip, her grey skirt that went down to her knees. I walk up to her, taking her bag from her shoulder. She looked at me in confusion.

"I am a gentleman you know, I should never let ladies carry the bags" I said. She flashed me a joking smile, and replied, "Oh, but I'm no damsel in distress. I couldn't possibly show my weak side" Ah, she's such a sucker for literature. I told her she should be in the drama club, and she refused, saying that her parents want her to focus on her studies, and that the drama club isn't in English. "So you want to carry it on your own?" I asked. She smiled another one of those beautiful smiles, and said, "I've already caused you enough trouble. I simply couldn't ask you to do more tasks for me"

Sigh, she's so strong. "If you say so tomboy" I teased. "You meanie!" I want to see more of those adorable expressions. If only you felt the same way, Rin.

So if anyone was wondering, yes, I was once suicidal. I was so bad at chinese, and my school had everything in chinese, so it was awfully hard for me to get a decent score. At that time, I told myself if I couldn't get myself into an English school, which I am in right now, I would kill myself. So, dark stuff apart, does anyone hate how cheesy this is? If there is, please tell me in your reviews, I'd love to know. As a kid, I'm not sure how romance works, so yeah. It's literally 3am right now. Gotta go to sleep, bye. *throws magic sleeping powder on myself*zzzzzzzzzzzzz


	4. Exam results and Painful Past

**_I got inspired to write this chapter cause I also received my exam papers. Trust me, they are not good, also got depression back again so, story's gonna be affected. Anyhow, for the rest of the year, I'll be updating even more slowly. Unless I can't control myself and start pouring my heart out. I apologize in advance and hope you enjoy this chapter._**

"Hey, Rin" I heard Len say. I turned to him, a bored expression on my face. "What is it?" His eyebrows were furrowed, a worried look evident in those clear blue, crystal winter eyes.

"Um... Can I see your paper?" I looked at piece of paper on top of my desk, red numbers reading 98 on the upper right corner. Ah, my maths exam, one that I studied for a heck of a long time. "Sure" I said nonchalantly, handing the paper over to him. He gently took it into his hands, and started flipping the pages, his eyes growing wide very now and then.

It was a week after exams, and I did pretty good, scoring a perfect score in every English subject. And for Japanese subjects? Let's say I did fine, not to the extent of failing at least. No doubt, the teachers were proud of me. My classmates were glaring at me intently, but I have already gotten accustomed to that.

"How is this possible?" He groaned, his hands clasping his skull, seeming to be in pain. "Studying endlessly." I replied, hoping he wouldn't be one of my classmates, despising me for being good at studying. It took so many sleepless nights studying and studying, I suppose it paid off. But then again, I can only study so much. I don't know what I want to do in life. All I know is studying. They didn't really teach us the actual important stuff we need to know as an adult, huh?

"You'll have to teach me someday" he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, of course I will" I replied. Anything to make him happy, as long as a smile is on his face, even if it means the price of my happiness.

 _~Time Skip~_

Getting off of the crowded bus, I waved goodbye to Len and started walking home. Walking they the residential area, I nod and greet the neighbours who happened pass by with a slight smile on my face. There's this theory entirely about this, whereas a smile, even from a stranger, can light up a person's day. I've tried doing it for some time now. Adults and elderly seem to appreciate it by returning the action, while teens my age either scoff and turn away, or look at me like I have three heads or something.

Nodding and smiling, in no time at all, I had arrived at my doorstep. "Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, notifying her of my presence. I took off my shoes and walked into the living room.

A middle-aged woman with long blond hair that reached to her waist walked out of the kitchen with a spatula in hand, wearing a lilac apron. "Rin, honey, you're home!" She walked towards me, giving me a hug before going back to work. "So, tell me, how was school?" She yelled. I changed into my casual clothes while answering her. "Not much, we received all of our papers now." I said.

"How'd you do?" I searched for the data in my mind. "Hmm, let's see... 76 in Japanese, 70 in Japanese writing, 94 in English, 90 in English writing..." I paused to think. "98 in maths, 75 in Liberal Studies, 87 in Science, 88 in Geography, 93 in History, 69 in Japanese History..." I rambled on and on, reading the expression on mom's face. Excitement. That's a relief. "Great! I always knew you were a smart kid" She said when I was done talking. "Glad you're happy mom." I replied before turning out of the kitchen and heading upstairs to my bedroom. Opening the orange door with a kawaii sign reading Rin, and walked into a room filled with books. I went to my bed and laid down, thinking about the events that happened today.

'I wonder how Len's doing' I thought all of a sudden. My face turned red immediately, stuffing my face into a nearby pillow. 'Ah, geez. I should stop thinking about him. He doesn't feel the same way you dummy idiot girl...' Turning my head to the desk, whereupon I noticed a velvet notebook, engraved golden lettering reading 'Diary' on the cover. I resisted the urge to continue laying down and walked to my desk and sat down. Opening to the first page, I started to read the thoughts of my teenage self.

 **Monday, 20th April, 20xx**

 _Hello! I suppose that's how you start a diary entry. Umm, so today is Monday, so I have to go to school. Go figure. I forgot to do one part of my homework and Len taught me how to do it, he is so nice! And today grandfather came to visit from London! I really miss him. We talked a lot and caught up with one another. He's staying here for an entire week! This is awesome!_

'Already infatuated with him since then huh?' I thought. I skimmed through the pages, then noticing a tear stains on one of the pages. 'Is this?'

 **Monday, 22 nd June, 20xx**

 _Today, was terrible. I overheard Len confessing to Miku, saying that he loved her with all if his heart. Those words, each and every one of them were like a dagger to my heart. I tried my best to hold in the tears, but to no avail. I cried silently behind the corner, listening the guy I loved for years get rejected by another girl. I... I think I want to disappear. From everything, it hurts so much..._

Droplets of water fell on the page once again. How foolish of me. I never had a chance. I'll always be the friend who he trusts, nothing more.

Look at the view from my window with wet cheeks, I saw the faint red in the sky descending into the horizon, sparrows soaring in the sky, returning home to their family. Noticing my father's arrival, and him noticing my presence, Dad looks up, and waved. He must not be able to see my tears from downstairs. I waved back idly, before turning away and wiping my tears.

Not long after, I hear dad yell out a 'I'm home'and mom's reply. I went downstairs, and gave dad a hug. "Welcome home, dad" I said. He returned my embrace and patted me on the head. "I have some great news today Rin, I'll tell you later, okay?"

I nodded in response. Good news? This will be interesting.

=

"We're emigrating to London."

My jaw dropped. "W-what?"

 ** _Haha, the diary entry part was snipped from my actual diary. I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I'll make the next one longer. This piece is closing to the finale though, so I'm kinda proud of myself. Well, see you next time!_** ** _Evanescet! (*hint* my possibly upcoming story)_**


	5. Memories and Goodbyes

I choked on my spit. Moving? To London?!

"W-why the sudden move, father?" I asked, taking a napkin to clean the corners if my mouth. "Well, your grandfather misses you a lot, darling. With his old age, we should really spend more time with him before we regret it." He faked a cough. Ah, I see. Grandfather is in his seventies, not to mention he also smoked as an adult. His health really isn't stable. "Also, the university you're interested in is there, Yamaha University, was it?" I nodded in response. Yamaha is famous for many incredible scholars, and has a long history. It is the world's highest ranking university. (Think of it like Oxford.) "Well, this is something we've been keeping from you to make you study harder, but your grandfather is actually associated with the headmaster of Yamaha. With your magnificent grades and their relationship, you'll get in with no problems. For high school, you would be in Reincarnation of Mistletoe High School, the one with the battle of two houses, Blue Oak and GuiVermillion." What? "Also, since you're having difficulty with Japanese, you can avoid that in London, with your favourite language. " It sounds so perfect... A life, where I can leave behind the painful memories, and start new ones. "If you accept, we'll be moving in mid-February, so we won't miss grandfather's birthday." In 1 month? That's so soon...

"C-can I have some time to think? I'm a bit confused right now." I answered, millions of thoughts spiralling in my mind. "Of course dear, we'll support any decision you make." answered mother. I stood up from the kitchen table, walked over to my parents to give them a quick hug, and walked upstairs into my bedroom.

London... A city of passion, excitement... Where my grandfather who taught me all the maths I didn't know, and where I can pursue my dreams. The choice... is clear. The hard part is, saying goodbye to everyone, most of all, Len...

Would they even notice if I was gone?

They... They wouldn't. Why would they card about a worthless person like me? I would easily be replaced by someone else. Someone better.

I turned my head to the Alice in Wonderland themed calendar, noticing a date where I had drawn tiny pink hearts. Valentine's Day.

A plan immediately formed in my mind. As clichéd as it might be, it would show my feelings clearly. I can't leave without him knowing. Yeah. This might work.

I start melting the gooey chocolate deliciousness. Len likes milk chocolate and cookies and cream, so I decided to make milk chocolate and cookies and cream truffles. As I started mixing, I started to think, would he care? Would he feel the same way? It'd be so embarrassing... I hope he likes it...

I look at the tiny red box, topped with an iridescent ribbon. Opening the lid, would show 6 chocolate truffles. For the milk chocolate ones, I dipped 3 in cocoa powder and the rest in dark chocolate with white chocolate drizzles. For the cookies and cream ones, I swirled milk and white chocolate over 3 and dipped the rest in Oreo crumbs. Attached to the lid, was a card. A card that summarized how I felt for him, and explained my emigration at the end. God, I'm such a hopeless romantic. I turn to my empty room, once a bedroom of a teenage girl. Today's the last day for me in Vocaloid, the last day for me to see Len. At least, not until I visit again.

I open the classroom door, and I'm greeted with the ever so familiar classroom. There's no one else here yet, I mean, the gates just opened a minute ago. After writing down the date on the blackboard, 13th February, I look at the backboard, a memory of the girls working hard to win the prize. With us cutting hearts, making sure every sheet of paper lays flat, talking about how much better ours would look when compared to the one the boys made. Our board has a section where each one of us has to write an inspirational quote written by ourselves. Mine was originally something positive and lame. But I changed it last minute, to 'If you can forgive others, why can't you forgive yourself?' For some people however, it might be the other way around. But for those who hate themselves, are selfless, it's just like a ray of hope in a dark room, reminding themselves that they matter too, just as much as the person right next to them.

Right next to mine, was Len's. He wrote 'Look at the bright side, you might see things in a different angle, with different feelings' It made me realize that I should really just give up on him, he's happy with Miku, and I, as a person who loves him, should always wish for his happiness.

Sitting down, I got out a book and began reading. I started to think about our silly moments, how he kept asking me to teach him math, how I had to look out for him in class, how I had to ask him how to write kanji all the time. From tomorrow on, these will only be memories that are long gone. It's sad to think my first love is ending like this.

The sound of soft footsteps came to my ears, I scent of roses travelled to my nose. Looking up, I see my dearest friend, Mayu. She's the only one in the school who knows I'm leaving, other than the teachers, Rinto-nii and his friend. Her eyes are red and puffy. She must have been crying last night. A part of me aches at the pain I caused to her, but there's nothing I will do. She runs up to me and pulls me into an embrace.

"Rin! Please don't go! You're my best friend!" She cries out in whimpers. I reach out my hand to embrace her tall figure, and said, "I'm sorry darling, but you know I have to. And we'll stay in contact no matter what, sure there's a time difference, but there're definitely some windows when we can chat, okay?"

She nods, her eyes teary as she squeezes me tighter. She pulls away, and goes to her seat. I follow silently and hand her my handkerchief. "Rin, sit down, I want to have a talk with you."

"Wait, you're seriously planning that?"

"Yeah, and that's where you come into place. I'm entrusting this to you alright?"

"Got it. It'll be the last thing I do if I die."

The two of us erupt into giggles. These will be such precious memories. "Rin, here he comes!"

I turn to the doorway, and I see my first love. My heart aches as he walks over to his seat. "Morning Rin, Mayu, how come the two of you are so early today?" "Oh, we had a sleepover and woke up way too early, after deciding that we had nothing to do, we thought it would be cool to be the first in school, ya know?" That's right, lie to his face.

"You two sure are weird..." He raises an eyebrow at us. "By the way Rin, could you lend me your math exercise book? I was too busy practising volleyball to do anything" The dummy. It's my last day, and he didn't even bother to do his homework. "Jeez Mr. Sporty pants, you can't just put all of your time on sports. Study some more!" Walking back to my seat, grabbing the exercise book, I wacked him on the head. "Thanks Rin! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Those words make me freeze in my tracks.

"W-what are you t-talking about? You'll do perfectly fine without me!" I tried my best to make my voice steady. It did not work. "Huh? What do you mean? You're an impo-" "S-shut up and do your homework, jeez!" I turned my head, walking towards Mayu, noticing she had a bittersweet smile on her face.

Sitting down next to her, I unconsciously stare at Len. Him being focused is the cutest thing ever. I sigh. He suddenly turns his head to meet my gaze, and I duck into my arms. My face was flushing pink.

I hope you mean what you say, Len...


End file.
